Toy Soilders
by nonsensewriter
Summary: Tired of being rejected by Stefan, Rebekah decides to turn her attention elsewhere. Done with being seen as expendable, Bonnie decides to distance herself from the group and finds a friend in an unlikely source.


**Okay, so this story doesn't necessarily have a plot aside of it being Rebekah centric and her being** _ **friends**_ **with Bonnie, so if that kind of thing bothers you I would politely suggest that you bow out now. Though I am going back and forth between it being a Stebekah story or a Beklena story. I'm not exactly sure yet.**

* * *

Rebekah didn't know what to do with herself. Since she had been undaggered, her focus had been on Stefan. Besides her brother, he was all she knew. So she clung to him even though it was clear to her that he was all about Elena. Personally she didn't see the appeal of the latest doppelganger, sure she was pretty but beyond that she was kind of plain. There wasn't much behind the surface. She had heard all about how she was compassionate and kind and this and that but she never saw it therefore, she didn't believe it.

But whatever she failed to see, the men around her excelled at noticing her appeal. With the exception of Kol, but she was sure it was because he had a thing for witches. So his attention was focused on their resident witch.

Speaking of the witch, she wasn't sure why she was the only one that never really crossed her path despite her constant need to protect her friends she's never actually gone head to head with her. Rebekah guessed that was a good thing considering she had Klaus on his toes, her brother put on a good show of not being intimidated by her but whenever he realized he may have gone a bit too far with her as of late she saw the flash of wariness in his eyes. Which segued into her wondering why Klaus' attention was on Caroline, considering his obssession with being the most powerful being in the room, she thought he would want someone that could be just as powerful as he was (if not more) by his side. She definitely thought Bonnie was the best one to go after. Or at least to attempt to try to get her on his side. Maybe he thought Caroline could be easily swayed, or had more influence on the group than Bonnie did. That was the only logical reasoning she could come up with so she chose to stick to that. Even she would admit she saw the appeal of the blonde. She even admitted that she was the one who's life she wanted. At first she was only teasing about wanting Tyler but after a couple of talks with the hybrid, she saw what Caroline saw in him.

Yet she knew if she ever actually went through with going after Tyler she would probably end up back in her box so she decided against it.

And now here she was, sitting all by herself in the high school's quad absent mindedly watching as students passed by. A frown settling across her features when she picks up Elena's voice, rolling her eyes when she hears her and Caroline start to go back and forth,

"What is she doing here?"

"Klaus probably has her watching after you."

"Stefan said he was the one that had that job." Elena points out, shutting down Caroline's theory.

"Or maybe I'm here for me." Rebekah says looking over to Caroline "Imagine having a dagger in your heart for ninety years. You'd want to indulge in what the world has to offer as well. For once it's not about Elena, feel free to relay that message." Rebekah smiles, getting up from her seat and grabbing her bag before walking away. Not caring if Caroline tells Elena or not.

Giving her another reason to wonder what made her so special besides being a doppelganger. What had everyone going out of their way to keep her safe. Whatever it was she was going to have to go straight to the source, the one first in line that would die for her without a second thought.

Bonnie stills when she hears someone calling her name, once the voice registers she immediately digs deep inside of her pulling every ounce of her magic to the surface to use it if need be and turns around watching as Rebekah approaches her, blinking when she sees a smile on the Original's face as she approaches her. That was a definite first for Bonnie as of late and she quickly looks around for another Original wondering if he put her up to this. When she doesn't see him she relaxes slightly and returns her attention to Rebekah who looks a little apprehensive before seemingly getting over it and asks her if she's free for the afternoon. Bonnie has a small internal battle but in the end she agrees, letting her curiosity get the best of her. Besides, it's not like she has anything better to do. Everyone else is wrapped up in their own drama, and she needs an escape from hers.

Rebekah raises an eyebrow in amusement when she hears Bonnie's response, sure that the first part wasn't said out loud on purpose,

"Fuck it. Yeah, sure." Bonnie shrugs, watching in the corner of her eye as the blonde falls into step with her as she starts to continue her destination to her car.


End file.
